


Primicia

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque tenía algunas pistas, aún había mucho que Carly no entendía por completo. Jack incluido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primicia

No podía decir que era culpa de Jack que estuviese atrasada en su trabajo.

Él era su primicia, al fin de cuentas, pero dudaba que su jefe aceptase que estaba "trabajando en ello" y aun no podía nombrarlo como su excusa, al menos no hasta que llegase el momento propicio para que él aceptase ser entrevistado.

Carly tecleó aun más rápido, anotando las conexiones que ya había logrado establecer y los hechos que seguían sin tener sentido, añadiendo en el pie de página la necesidad de obtener fotos de prueba lo más pronto posible y evitar que se las quitasen esta vez.  
Con eso, al menos podría demostrar que estaba investigado algo que pronto sería una verdadera noticia.

El sonido de un objeto siendo dejado sobre su escritorio hizo que se detuviese y observase a su lado, sorprendida al ver un humeante pocillo del que provenía un agradable aroma de café y a Jack cerca a ella. No había duda de que él lo había preparado para ella.

—¡Jack! —exclamó emocionada ante el gesto, pero el antiguo rey se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con su mirada antes de que ella pudiese agradecerle.

—No te confundas —dijo seriamente—, esto no es más que parte de mi agradecimiento.

Carly parpadeó. ¿La conversación que habían tenido había hecho que Jack sintiese que le debía algo? Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sonreír. ¡Al fin!

—Jack, entonces podría... —comenzó, dispuesta a comenzar una verdadera entrevista, pero Jack se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y prendió el televisor, evitándola sin siquiera salir de la habitación.

Carly suspiró; Jack sí que podía ser terco. De cualquier manera, pensó, tomando un sorbo del café y volviendo a su computador, de momento tenía algo más que hacer y ahora al menos sabía que no era imposible conseguir algo de él. Además, sospechaba que pronto encontraría su primicia.


End file.
